creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheGamingSponge
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Statue page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 06:45, June 14, 2014 (UTC) M4R Thanks for your help with isolating stories that need some work/may not be up to quality standards. A little suggestion, when you mark a story "Marked for Review", could you please remove any categories it has, or put the categories in-between this template: . When we mark a story for review, it is to get reviewed/edited. It is our method of quarantining stories that may not be up to QS so readers don't stumble across sub-par content when looking through categories. Thanks, have a good one. Keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:30, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Bottom of the page, in Source Mode. Btw it's Category:INSERT CATEGORY HERE Take that Empy. DOCTOR! DOCTOR! CAN’T YOU SEE I’M BURNING, BURNING? 00:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Dinkleberg, haha. TheGamingSponge 00:42, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::This isn't over Thiago! But yeah, categories are listed at the bottom of a page. and that template goes around them. If you think a story is worth saving, put that template around the categories so we can view them easily. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:43, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: That wasn't necessary (but thanks). I was only just waiting to get verbal confirmation from Rolanddeschain that his old account was Naked Skeleton so I can ban the old one, as it violates ToU to have more than one account active. Then I would shift the re-worked story onto Teeth.jpg as we can't have duplicate pages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:42, January 24, 2015 (UTC) A Note Please don't mark stories by well-known authors for review. (Like Lovecraft, Poe, Kafka, etc.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I didn't even notice. I just hit edit and went into source editor to find any mistakes. Sorry. TheGamingSponge 02:14, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem, that would explain why the prose is a bit dense. Keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Blogicles While I do thank you for removing that story from this user page, generally it would be preferable if you could ask an to remove the story for you, or at least tell one what you've done, as normal users aren't allowed to edit the user pages of other users. Have a good day! He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 06:56, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hailey Sawyer (talk) 07:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 07:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Blog" message Hey Smit! It's been awhile since we've talked. Or at least that's what it feels like to me. Anyway, I've been talking to one of the admins here on the site and he's been helping me out a lot with site policies and other important information about Creepypastas. So i've recently created a new blogpost: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheAzumangaDaiohFan/Getting_The_Hang_Of_Things_1/27/15 I'm really excited about writing my first creepypasta and i'm excited about using this site as well so that's why i've been asking a lot of questions about the workings of the site and whatnot. For whatever rean though, the blogpost i sent you isn't showing up on my blog tab at the time i'm writing this. Maybe it takes a little while before it shows up on the tab. Hmm... I'll have to look into that more. Anyway, glad to talk to you again. Please reply as soon as you can to let me know that the message went though. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 07:47, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 07:47, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Noodle" Message Oh! I see what you did there! Lol xD maybe Italy from Hetalia visits here often. Italy: I write CreepyPASSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Reguarding my Creepypasta, im trying avoid as many cliches as i can in order to have it uploaded to Spinpasta Wiki (A version of the Creepypasta Wiki that's geared towards genres like "Lost Episodes" and "Pokepastas") have it uploaded to the Writers Workshop psge, and send in a "Spinoff Appeal". Hopefully people from all the circles i mentioned will enjoy it! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 23:36, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 23:36, January 27, 2015 (UTC) The Use of Spinpasta Wikia for Private Message Hi Spongy! Listen, I was thinking about sending you what i have so far in my Creepypasta but i don't want anyone else but you or me to see it. So since there's no way to send PMs on this wiki, i'll send it to you on Spinpasta. You shouldn't need to create another account to use the wikia since your account is universal on practically EVERY Wikia site. Here are the instructions to send a PM on Spinpasta: 1. Go to Spinpasta 2. Go to spinpasta chat and private message me through the spinpasta chat section on the right. Hope that helps... If not, i'll ask for futher clarification. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 04:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Spinpasta" message So, did that method work for you? If not, i'll ask one of the admins about it. I'm just unsure that's all. I do really want to share it with you for a bit of peer review and whatnot. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Broken Charger" message I'm so sorry to hear that. I know how you feel. My original tablet charger burned out so i had to use a phone charger with a thin, circular tip. A month or two later, that charger burned out so i ended up going back to the original charger and that one ended up working again. What seems to be the problem with your computer charger? Did it burn out too? Or is there another problem afoot? Follow up on Computer Charger problem Hey Spongey! Its been a little long since we've last talked. Anyway, did you get your computer charger fixed yet? I know you said you weren't going to be online until monday so i assume that"s all taken care of. If not, what are you using for the time being? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 15:50, February 3, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 15:50, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Horrible Mobile Editing" message I know what you mean! While on my tablet, i tried editing a couple of articles on this wiki. While the actual editing process had a few minor problems, the worst part is when it got to the "Describe Your Changes" screen. I would type in what i fixed and when i tapped "Publish" it wouldn't publish and instead, froze the whole screen! Sure i could scroll and stuff but that was really about it. I guess this wiki's editor was built more for desktop use (as i cam't find a "Mobile site" option on here) than mobile use. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 15:05, February 4, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 15:05, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello I noticed you (incorrectly) changed the present tense of one of my verbs in the story Clown Dogs to the past tense- trying to earn badges? I fixed it. Then, when I went to your profile you were saying hi to me. It was actually kind of spooky and creepy, like you knew I was going to come look at it. I'm just wondering, why? Re As requested I read your pasta and left a reply. If you want to return the favor, my newest pasta is Looks Like We Got a Live One Here, Boys. Dude, you still have my name on your profile, every time I see it it creeps me out. Hmmmm- pasta material? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:39, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing that user out. It wasn't technically pornographic, however it was clearly a spam/advertising account, so all the pages have been deleted and the users blocked :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:38, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hey, thanks for talking to Rukus for me. Rule #1: don't start a review with "Have you ever even read a pasta before?" - that pissed me off. I don't even know why I put those silly stories up there. Bored I guess. I went and read his stories and they are littered with grammatical errors. They weren’t that bad, but the guy just can't write in English well. Now I see he's out there editing people's work. WTF By the way, I read your newest story- interesting, I liked it, and tag- you're it He Was a New Man - wrote it for the freestyle contest and got a 10/10 from Underscorre!! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:02, February 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Your Thoughts I could do without the two cents of someone who obviously doesn't understand the point of the discussion. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 04:59, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :There's little to understand here, he summed it up nicely. Don't snap at other users because you're in the wrong. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:02, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :How elementary. The last time I used "more people agree with me therefore I'm right" logic was 5th grade. Grow up. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 05:04, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Done. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:07, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Protected Page Done. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 07:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Done, done, and done. I gave the user a three hour ban so they can calm down a bit. (Although the likelihood of them returning doesn't seem too great.) As for the M4R stories. As long as the only issue is renaming it and the story has been properly re-titled, I see no issue in you untagging it. If there are other issues however, leave it as is. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Advertising I wouldn't consider that advertising, he's just asking for permission to narrate a story (assuming you mean the message left for .) [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 13:01, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank you I never got a chance to personally thank you for nominating He Was A New Man for pasta of the month, so: thank you, I appreciate it very much. Be sure and tell me when you post a new story, I will read it for you and give a review. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:32, February 13, 2015 (UTC) SISA pt 3? Hi! Have you been busy writing your third installment in your SISA series? Because if you haven't, and you've just been away I'll be so angry! I'm hungry for the third part of your story! Please, please upload it soon! Thanks, Natalo (talk) 03:52, February 15, 2015 (UTC) No that's okay I wasn't actually angry hahah :) I just want to find out what happened! Let me know as soon as it's posted! :) Blocked I'm afraid I have to block you for three hours for commenting on Jeff the Killer even though there is a notice explicitly stating not to. In the future, leave me a message if you see someone else commenting on the pasta. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 09:59, February 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: SISA scrapped Ahhh, okay. Interesting. Definitely not the way I thought it was going to go, maybe not creepy per say, doesn't mean its bad. I like the idea. It totally went in the opposite direction that I thought. Really enjoyed the first two parts though, way to make those sections work! :) Natalo (talk) 10:38, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Typo Fixed. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 09:34, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Check out my new one Hi, Gaming Sponge! How are you doing? I wanted to let you know I just posted a new story for the freestyle finals and it is gnarly and fucked up and I'm thinking you will like it. So, when you get a chance check out The Long List HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:41, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:28, March 5, 2015 (UTC)